Just Remember
by Mitsuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: [Clemi] [Futuro]Han pasado 100 años desde que las guerreras mágicas partieran de Cephiro a mundo místico. Clef, Lantis y Ferio han intentado regir este mágico mundo con sus poderes, sin embargo, la falta de un pilar ha complicado las cosas. Para su sorpresa eventos inesperados empiezan a sucitarse.
1. 0 Eventos inesperados

_**Just Remember**_

[Clemi] [Futuro]Han pasado 100 años desde que las guerreras mágicas partieran de Cephiro a mundo místico. Clef, Lantis y Paris han intentado regir este mágico mundo con sus poderes, sin embargo, la falta de un pilar ha complicado las cosas. Para su sorpresa eventos inesperados empiezan a sucitarse.

**Prologo. Eventos inesperados**

Clef despertó con el sonido insistente de la lluvia contra su ventana, el cual era realmente sonoro teniendo en cuenta de que la lluvia iba acompañada de granizo, el cual arremetía con fuerza sobre su tierra como si tratara de decirle que ya era tarde y ese día tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia.

Abrió sus ojos azules, para moverse con lentitud, levantándose para arreglarse con sus ropas, y parándose justo a un lado de un gran ventanal que había en su habitación.

Cephiro estaba rodeado de una capa blanquecina provocado por un fenómeno antes inusual y suspiró.

La apariencia del hechicero ya no era más de un niño, era mucho más alto y ya no parecía un chico de diez años, realmente no era conveniente para el tipo de actividades que realizaba ahora además de que hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sintió un vacío en su alma decidió darse un cambio. Primero todos se asombraron y Caldina, empezó a molestarle y empezó a inventar historias amorosas para poder sostener sus teorías del "Misterioso crecimiento del mago." ; las cuales, le aburrieron después de un tiempo a la ilusionista y lo dejó en paz.

El joven siguió mirando todo el valle que rodeaba el castillo, o lo que se podía ver, por la fuerte lluvia, que nublaba el campo de visión.

Eso nunca pasaba cuando tenían pilar…

Y realmente no es que tuviera tantas quejas al respecto sobre no tener pilar, en realidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía alivio de que jamás una persona sería sacrificada egoístamente, ni serían llamadas chicas de un mundo lejano para cumplir una tarea igualmente egoísta; pero por otro lado solo se desconcertaba del clima tan cambiante y había veces que se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Hikaru no hubiera abolido el sistema del pilar, si ellas se hubieran quedado…

Nuevamente suspiró.

Claro que eso no podía ser posible. De ser posible, le hubiera dicho a Umi sus sentimientos antes de que partiera a su mundo, pero él sabía que no tenía ningún caso ya que no la volvería a ver en su vida… y así fue, él sabía que las personas de mundo místico tenían una vida realmente corta en comparación con ellos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprochó para sus adentros.

No debería pensar más en ella: no debía pensar en sus ojos grandes y azules como el cielo, en cómo luchaba por los que ella amaba, en su sonrisa cálida y fresca como una brisa ligera; o en su carácter sincero pero valiente como el mar en medio de la tormenta.

Umi. Su joven del mundo místico a la que nunca se atrevió a decirle algo… aunque, nuevamente se repitió internamente, no es como si hubiera servido de mucho decirle ese tipo de cosas.

Dos toques cortos en la puerta de su recámara lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y con ello fue traído bruscamente a la realidad, cien años después de la última vez que la vio y fue cuando se dio cuenta que debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo pensando en el pasado ya que para ese momento apenas caía una lluvia ligera, aunque los verdes valles de cephiro aún tuvieran ese manto blanco sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al aire, para cualquiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta, mientras terminaba de salir de aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba profundamente en el corazón y en los cuales pocas veces se permitía el lujo de recordarlos, como si se fueran a borrar con el tiempo o lo hiciera menos real entre más los tuviera en mente.

- Maestro Clef, necesitamos de su presencia en la sala de consejo – se escuchó la voz de Ferio y el principe por un momento dudo – solo faltan diez minutos para que empiece el concilio con los representantes de las aldeas.

El chico de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, generalmente era Ferio el que necesitaba ser llevado a rastras a ese tipo de juntas, definitivamente había pasado el tiempo de eso también, en el que el chico se la pasaba suspirando por la rubia de mundo místico, que igual que su guerrera del agua, jamás volvería.

- Lo sé – fue lo único que respondió el mago, su tono serio como de costumbre mientras avanzaba a la puerta y la abría con firmeza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ferio le sonrío.

Clef no pudo evitar relacionar a ese príncipe que tenía enfrente de él, con el príncipe de 100 años antes. Recordar el pasado en ese día se volvía un poco melancólico.

La manera de comportarse de ese príncipe era más madura que en ese entonces, incluso su rostro se veía un poco más adulto… aunque no mucho. Pensó en ello y concluyó que se vería como un chico de 18 años del mundo místico. Además era mucho más responsable de lo que era en ese entonces.

Ferio notó que lo estaba evaluando con la mirada y se rascó atrás de la nuca nervioso, ya que éste se encontraba ajeno a los pensamientos del mago.

- No te preocupes Maestro, todo está en orden y he mandado investigar las ciudades de conflicto yo mismo, así que he encontrado varios planes para solucionar lo que está pasando en Cephiro… - decía rápidamente el chico peliverde un poco intimidado por la mirada fija del hechicero.

Clef abrió los ojos con incomprensión ante el rápido 'ataque verbal' de su alumno, pero después de unos segundos entendió la situación y sonrió; cosa que le dio escalofríos al príncipe. Hoy, el máximo hechicero parecía estar de buen humor, hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír.

- Se nos hace tarde ¿verdad? – el máximo hechicero de Cephiro empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, volviendo a su serenidad habitual.

El castillo por fuera, parecía idéntico al del pasado, pero por dentro había sido remodelado con magia en diversas ocasiones debido a las necesidades que eran imprescindibles en aquellos nuevos tiempos.

Cuando las guerreras mágicas se fueron, empezó la reconstrucción de Cephiro, sin embargo, y aunque el poder recaía ahora de forma directa en sus habitantes, fueron ellos quienes decidieron que las máximas autoridades de ese mundo (las que habían estado rigiendo ese mundo mágico hasta ese momento) se hicieran cargo de regular y vigilar la justicia, las ordenanzas y los compromisos del pueblo.

Eso provocó que el castillo que se había hecho a la mitad de todo ese mundo por causa de Debonair, se mantuviera en su lugar, y se hicieran habitaciones más grandes para poder reunir a los representantes de las aldeas donde éstos expresaban sus inquietudes y tenían un espacio para representar a los demás.

Y funcionó bien por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, en el último año había habido varios altercados en varias aldeas… y los representantes se negaban a asistir a los consejos ya que le echaban la culpa a las autoridades 'corruptas' que les gobernaban.

Incluso Lantis mismo intentó ir a una aldea, para ser más exactos la aldea del agua, que se encuentra a la orilla del mar para ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero la gente, al tener el control de su territorio, creaban laberintos ilusorios en los cuales se les impedía accesar a la aldea; y, si Clef como máximo hechicero y el único que podía deshacer ese hechizo, rompía esa ilusión temían que se pudiera desencadenar una guerra en la que inocentes podrían sufrir las consecuencias aunque ellos no hicieran nada por responder a las agresiones.

En varias ocasiones habían pensado en volver a la idea original y que no hubiera "reguladores" como ellos, pero los demás miembros y representantes de las aldeas se negaban y eso los dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

Esta reunión de concilio decidiría como se debía de actuar frente a esta situación y debía de admitir que Ferio se había informado y comportado como todo un príncipe confiable.

Ambos, el príncipe y el máximo hechicero llegaron pronto al ala norte del castillo donde se encontraba la sala de concilio, y no titubearon en entrar y tomar su sitio junto con los demás. En cuanto lo hicieron, los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ellos.

El cuarto era amplio, y había una mesa en forma de círculo, donde Ferio y Clef tomaron su lugar a un lado de Lantis. Ningún asiento sobresalía del resto ya que ahora todos eran iguales en la forma de representar y regir a Cephiro.

- Creo que ya estamos todos – dijo Clef, serio pensando en dar una explicación a su retraso, pero no podía explicar que se había perdido en un mar de pensamientos sobre una mujer y sobre acontecimientos pasados – lamento la tardanza, surgieron algunos asuntos que aplazaron nuestra llegada.

Ferio inclinó su cabeza como complemento y sonrió pensando mentalmente porqué Clef había dicho esa respuesta tan poco explícita, pero ese cuestionamiento nunca se reflejó en su rostro.

- Esta bien, no es necesario tanta formalidad en la disculpa – dijo sonriente un señor al parecer mayor llamado Soma, con una sonrisa sincera – apenas se retrasaron un par de minutos.

Clef sonrió en agradecimiento. Soma, representante de la aldea de las montañas, siempre era una de las personas más comprensivas del mundo.

Ferio se aclaró la garganta.

- Primero que nada, les agradezco el venir desde sus aldeas para poder tener esta reunión en el castillo… como les avisé por medio de algunos mensajeros y algunos guardias hemos tenido algunas situaciones con unas aldeas desde hace un año. Estarán ustedes conscientes de que, desde que iniciaron estos problemas, hemos puesto al tanto a las demás de lo sucedido…

Todos miraban fijamente a Ferio tras su pausa, incitándolo a continuar, les estaba dando una información que ellos ya sabían, y no habían viajado desde tan lejos para recibir solo ese tipo de charla.

- Hasta ahora son cuatro aldeas las que se encuentran ´desconectadas´ por así decirlo – informó – pero gracias a la ayuda de algunos de ustedes hemos descubierto que a pesar de no querer compartir el mismo sistema de 'reguladores' han ido a otras aldeas por suministros.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó un joven llamado Hayato, el líder y representante más joven, perteneciente a la aldea del silencio.

- Significa que algo está provocando que en las aldeas que se encuentran en los lugares que no tenemos contacto no haya suministros suficientes para poder mantener a la población. – respondió Clef confundido, ya que, Ferio no le había dado información de esto antes.

- Así es. – confirmó el príncipe.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo en la sala, algunos estaban en un estado de completa incredulidad, otros estaban asombrados y otros parecían neutros.

- Se supone que la voluntad es suficiente para mantenernos ¿cierto? Eso quedó por hecho en el momento en el que el sistema del pilar cayó, en manos de Hikaru, la guerrera mágica del fuego… o, ¿están diciendo que no cayó ese sistema? ¿Qué la guerrera no tuvo la suficiente voluntad? – tartamudeó uno.

- ¡Por supuesto que cayó! – aseguró Lantis – ella tenía la voluntad suficiente para defender este lugar, incluso de ese sistema.

- ¿Entonces…? ¿No se suponía que tenían una voluntad tan fuerte que creaban barreras para que pudieran pasar? – preguntó nuevamente Hayato, ahora, con indignación.

- Y es correcto, no podemos pasar… algo nos lo impide… eso es para lo que les pedimos que nos reuniéramos aquí el día de hoy. – comentó Ferio, tratando de tranquilizar la situación y se apresuró a añadir. – nosotros no podemos pasar pero seguramente algunos de las aldeas vecinas sí.

- Estas pidiéndonos una locura – esta vez, la calmada representante de la aldea del desierto habló – nos estás pidiendo que nos arriesguemos a entrar a un peligro desconocido; porque si no son ellos los que crean las ilusiones, deben ser otras personas…

- Creo que si niegan la sugerencia tienen otra mejor – dijo Lantis – en lo personal, creo que sería lo mejor, esas personas podrían ser entrenadas por Clef, si esa es su preocupación.

Clef asintió.

- Esa podría ser una solución – dijo para después preguntar – ¿que proponen los representantes? Como se quedó en un principio, nosotros actuaremos conforme a lo que se opine en el consenso; sin embargo…

El mago de pronto fue interrumpido al escucharse gritos en el corredor que llevaba a la sala de reunión y todos, incluyendo a Clef se pusieron en estado de alerta, al escuchar que cada vez se encontraban más cerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto y ajenos de la resolución que se estaba tomando, había alguien corriendo en un pasillo cercano mientras una docena de guardas seguía a esta persona de cerca.

No se le veía el rostro, ya que su cabello y su boca iban escondidos tras unas vendas de tela y sus ropas parecían gastadas y sucias, como si hubiera pasado varias semanas sin haberlas cambiado.

- ¡Por el nombre de Cephiro, detente y entrégate! – le gritó uno. – así, es probable que el consejo tenga clemencia.

- Me importa un comino su clemencia, ya he probado mucho de ella – decía una voz femenina – Mejor será para ustedes que me digan dónde están reunidos esos idiotas.

Los guardias que iban tras ella, lanzaron hechizos de confusión para no lastimarla, pero ella los evadió con habilidad, sin embargo, pronto salieron guardias del otro lado del pasillo, acorralándola.

- No tienes opción, mujercita – le dijo uno, con su gema de magia brillando en un guante completamente blanco – ríndete ahora, basta ya de correr.

La chica de vestiduras malgastadas levantó las manos en señal de sumisión, pero cuando los guardias se acercaron, tiró a uno de una patada y empezó a pelear con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando a más de la mitad de los guardias inconscientes; ella sonrió tras la tela que le cubría el rostro.

- _Vaya tontos – pensó la chica – esto es más fácil de lo que pensé; e imaginar que todo este tiempo estamos siendo controlados por una bola de bobos._

Sin embargo, pasó algo que no esperaba.

Empezó a oír cascabeles; y de pronto se sintió como si le fallaran primero las piernas y luego la vista.

- ¿Qué..? – preguntó ella, cada vez sintiéndose más débil, y de pronto vio al causante de todo o más bien a _la _causante. Una joven pelirosa de piel morena, con una vestimenta extravagante.

- No te sientas mal querida, debo admitir que llegaste lejos… pero creo que es momento de que pares, por tu bien… - dijo la recién aparecida joven con voz severa.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó la joven que había irrumpido en el castillo, antes de ceder y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Clef y los demás aún alertas, dejaron de escuchar los gritos y pareció que nuevamente todo estuvo en calma.

- Sin embargo, - dijo nuevamente Sora, tomando las últimas palabras de Clef – no creo que si aún tienen problemas con la seguridad del castillo, siendo ellos entrenados todos los días por el mago supremo, se pueda hacer algo si mandamos a gente que tiene poca experiencia en la magia. ¿Qué opinan los demás?

El ochenta por ciento levantaron la mano y acordaron que no participarían en la investigación.

Lantis, Ferio y Clef no dijeron nada pero asintieron, tomando la palabra de que seguirían las instrucciones de la mayoría.

Cada representante salió del lugar decididamente, sin embargo, Soma, el representante de las montañas cuando pasaba a un lado de Clef, quien se encontraba de pie en la puerta se detuvo.

- Enviaré a alguien contigo. Es valerosa y creo que se sentirá entusiasmada en que alguien como usted, el máximo hechicero y el más poderoso en toda la historia de nuestro mundo le entrene para tan noble misión… espero no lo tome a mal y tenga en consideración la propuesta.

Clef asintió.

Definitivamente eso era algo bueno, aunque era saltarse las reglas….

Saltarse las reglas. Probablemente eso era algo que había aprendido de Umi, aunque no lo hacía seguido y sonrió al recordar nuevamente a la guerrera.

- Estaré complacido de que alguien de las montañas entrene aquí con nosotros.

Soma sonrió.

- Me alegro – dijo divertido – porque no creo que tuviera opción.

Clef le devolvió la sonrisa pero cuando se hubo marchado se dirigió al antiguo salón del trono, donde se había convertido en un lugar de reunión entre los que vigilaban la paz en Cephiro. Debía investigar qué es lo que había parado la junta de hace un momento… aunque debía admitir que tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de exponer a gente inocente.

_- No deberíamos involucrar gente inocente, ya no – pensó._

Tocó la puerta que buscaba y esta se abrió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Lafarga y Caldina hablaban muy bajo y parecían consternados por algo, sin embargo, el mago no detuvo su pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el castillo hace unos momentos? – preguntó mirándolos inquisidoramente.

- Alguien burló la seguridad del castillo e intentaba encontrar la sala donde se encontraba Maestro, junto con los demás representantes de las aldeas.

Clef les miró incrédulo.

- ¿Burló la seguridad?- la voz profunda de Clef parecía entre asombrada y confundida.

- Así es… no sabemos cómo; pero cuando la seguridad se dio cuenta de esto, se empezó a seguir a esta persona pero esquivaba la magia fácilmente, lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con la mayoría y fueron derrotados – mientras más seguía Lafarga, más incredulidad se reflejaba en el rostro del chico de cabellos lilas – fue hasta que Caldina intervino que todo el alboroto paró.

- Lo siento Clef – dijo Caldina preocupada – si Lafarga no hubiera pedido esta mañana permiso para ausentarse durante unas horas el hubiera parado todo esto antes… espero no te haya causado muchos inconvenientes.

Clef levantó una ceja.

Estaba molesto aunque sabía que no debería estarlo con sus amigos, ellos siempre habían velado por la seguridad de Cephiro como el mismo, pero aún así su voz sonó cortante cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En la parte subterránea del castillo, creímos que era lo mejor ya que no sabemos si ella tiene la capacidad para manipular los elementos.

El máximo hechicero asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a aquel lugar.

Realmente este no era su día.

Caminó rápidamente y mientras iba bajando, notaba que la temperatura igualmente bajaba, seguramente por la ligera capa de hielo que aún quedaba sobre Cephiro. No tardó en encontrar el lugar ya que varios guardias se encontraban en una de las entradas, y al parecer la única ocupada hasta el momento.

- Maestro – los guardias se inclinaron en cuanto lo vieron.

- Muchas gracias por su labor, pueden marcharse – comentó decidido a encontrar a la 'maravilla de delincuente' que había entrado al castillo, sin embargo, al notar la duda de estos soldados, agregó – está bien.

Ellos hicieron reverencia y se marcharon.

En modo de alerta, Clef abrió la puerta y se encontró en una habitación donde una persona se encontraba al parecer dormida en la cama. Se sorprendió al ver que llevaba una falda, un tipo de falda que se parecía a las que las guerreras mágicas usaban…

Paro sus pensamientos. Definitivamente estaba loco y era su imaginación, además, el no sabía de las modas de Cephiro, a lo mejor fuera alguna de esas modas raras.

Siguió avanzando, firme pero siempre alerta para evitar que una 'niña' le sorprendiera por estar distraído, sin embargo, parecía que Caldina había hecho un buen trabajo y aún se encontraba bajo el encantamiento.

Miró fijamente a la persona pero no podía ver mucho, ya que unas vendas le cubrían el rostro, por lo que decidó quitárselos, con una mano empezó a desenvolver la tela y justo cuando estaba por revelar su rostro, la chica pareció ser consciente de lo que pasaba y le apartó la mano con la suya, mientras retrocedía un poco aún en la cama.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo pervertido?! ¡¿No le basta a la gente del castillo tratarnos como lo hace ya de por si?! - gritó la joven, retrocediendo aún más intentando encontrar el borde de la cama, para salir de un salto de ella.

Clef se quedó helado.

Al momento en que ella se hizo para atrás se terminó de caer la venda de su rostro y pudo ver cómo era la persona que había causado tanto revuelo en el castillo hacía unas horas, pero le parecía una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Cabello largo y sedoso color azul, ojos grandes y desafiantes e incluso su temperamento…

- ¿Umi? – preguntó él acercándose más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

La joven peliazul saltó de la cama al encontrar el borde, acercándose a él con decisión y ¿furia? En sus ojos.

- No se de qué me está hablando 'pervertido', pero no soy 'Umi', mi nombre es 'Marina'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin terminé de escribir y me siento contenta con el resultado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y hace mucho que no publicaba nada pero creo que esta será una historia fantástica… por miles de razones tengo otra cuenta de Fanfiction pero pues realmente creo que es bueno para que se abran otros horizontes.

Espero que les guste la historia o creen que pueda mejorar en algo o así, comenten porfa, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible de todas maneras.

Gracias por leer y que tengan unos excelentes días !


	2. 1 Enemigos

_**Just Remember**_

_- No sé de qué me está hablando 'pervertido', pero no soy 'Umi', mi nombre es 'Marina'._

**Capitulo 1. Enemigos**

Clef le observó fijamente entre confundido e incrédulo y por un momento sintió paralizado todo su cuerpo.

Definitivamente le estaban jugando una mala broma, definitivamente él recordaba a la guerrera del agua perfectamente y esto no se trataba de una alucinación o por un trastorno mental… entonces ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Según sus cálculos, Umi había regresado al mundo místico y para estos cien años que habían pasado, en su mundo, ella debería haber desaparecido, debería estar muerta…

Tan solo el pensamiento hizo que sintiera un dolor en el corazón, pero de pronto al verle ahí, frente a él hacía que este dolor desapareciera y sintiera una paz extraordinaria en su pecho, como hacía mucho no sentía.

Por su parte, Marina se sentía extraña y no sabía por qué. Frente a ella había un joven que parecía de su misma edad, cabellos lilas y ojos azules que le miraban insistentemente; y eso le hacía sentirse nerviosa, como nunca se había sentido y lo peor es que eso no tenía sentido, ese no era el momento para perder el tiempo de aquella manera pero…

¿Por qué ese joven la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica en toda su vida?

¿Por qué parecía que el joven relajó su semblante? ¿Era acaso porque el 'atacante' del castillo era una mujer? ¿Por qué a pesar de tener esa última posibilidad en mente ella sentía un atisbo de confianza para con ese joven?

_- Es un pervertido – _se repitió interiormente, convencida y recriminándose por tal pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente, intentando convencerse de que la ideología de su pueblo se encontraba en la dirección correcta: 'el nuevo sistema era un asco'; y los culpables eran los que actuaban como reguladores de ese mundo mágico.

Marina sentía en ese momento muchas cosas en su interior pero rápidamente suprimió cada una de ellas en lo más profundo de ella, dejando inmediatamente a un lado la idea de tomarse en serio lo que su interior parecía querer decirle. No arriesgaría todo solo por intuición.

- ¡Ey! – dijo la peliazul en voz alta y de manera autoritaria; disimulando a la perfección sus sentimientos – no tengo tiempo para tipos como tú, tengo unas palabras para el que esté a cargo. Soy de la aldea del agua y tengo unas palabras que quiero tratar con esa persona.

Clef, que miraba detenidamente a la joven que se parecía a la guerrera, le miró aún con más curiosidad en cuanto escuchó sus palabras.

Otra sorpresa: La aldea del agua. Justamente la aldea a la que no podían acceder.

Esa chica tenía muchos misterios y él, voluntariamente y sin saber cuando fue que lo decidió, estaba dispuesto a descubrir cada uno de ellos.

A decir verdad, estaba el hecho de que ya no le importaba tanto el hecho de que hubiera arruinado la reunión. Le importaba quién era ella, de dónde había salido y porqué venía en representación de la aldea que se había separado del mismo sistema en el que todos, al principio, habían estado de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó inmóvil, tratando de sonar amable, aunque el ambiente seguía siendo tenso.

Marina levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

- No quiero hablar _contigo_, - murmuró entre dientes - ni siquiera sé quién eres.

- Soy el máximo hechicero de Cephiro. Mi nombre es Clef. – soltó, su mirada llena de paz pasó a ser una sin expresión. – prefiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir antes que el príncipe Ferio.

- _Interesante… el Maestro Clef. A decir verdad, pensé que se trataba de un viejo cuando escuchaba hablar de él –_ pensóMarina para acto seguido asentir, dando por suficiente el hecho de que fuera el hechicero con quien estuviera entablando la conversación.

- Vengo a darles un ultimátum. Dejen a la aldea del agua en paz, no soportaremos más su intrusión, tenemos a su gente de rehén no aceptaremos un no como respuesta a nuestras demandas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Nuestra gente?

- No hace falta que se hagan los que no saben, podrán tener engañados a los demás pero a nosotros no. Además – bufó molesta – ¿así tratan a la gente que ya no necesitan? ¿los olvidan?

- Si estás tan segura de que sé de lo que me hablas, hazme un favor y refréscame la memoria.

Marina se molestó.

- Han mandado oficiales de parte del castillo de Cephiro cada semana para tomar por la fuerza lo que por derecho nos pertenece, nosotros no recordamos haber acordado una clase de tiranía. Primero, tratan de engañarnos diciéndonos que necesitan esos bienes para poder repartirlos a la aldea de la montaña que 'tiene dificultades'; y después, sabiendo lo que teníamos, nos obligan a dárselos de manera excesiva; lo que sobra no nos alcanza ni para abastecernos nosotros. Es por eso que llegamos al punto de la rebelión.

El máximo hechicero no hizo expresión alguna pero, conociendo el estado de enojo de la chica, tenía la impresión de que algo así había ocurrido... Él había vivido demasiado tiempo y sabía lo que el deseo de poder provocaba en la gente; los representantes de cada aldea también lo sabían y esa otra de las razones por las que habían votado de forma unánime en que Ferio y los demás se hicieran cargo de todo.

- ¿Por qué te enviaron a ti? – cuestionó el mago, con semblante serio. El problema de la aldea había sido aclarado por la muchacha, pero eso llevaba al siguiente punto.

- No niegas lo que dije, di por hecho que te seguirías haciendo el loco y la verdad, pensé que sería más difícil que admitieras su crimen – admitió ella con media sonrisa de satisfacción, dando por hecho que él se declaraba culpable; así que triunfante respondió a la pregunta del joven de ojos azules - La razón es sencilla… soy parte de los que iniciaron todo… además ¿quién más que una 'chica indefensa' para poder traspasar la barrera en la que nos encerraron y solo nos permitían salir una vez a comprar víveres?

El maestro hechicero suspiró. Definitivamente nadie sospecharía de una chica como ella; y por los informes que le habían dado antes de llegar ahí, el nombre ´_Marina_´ y la palabra '_indefensa' _no parecían haber nacido para estar juntas.

- Te pido una disculpa… Marina – dijo dando una ligera reverencia el mago – no es que sepa de primera mano de lo que me hablas y por lo tanto, no es que esté declarando culpable a mis amigos y a mí mismo; pero de algo estoy seguro: estos hechos no quedarán impunes. Me encargaré personalmente de hacer algo al respecto mañana a primera hora.

Su interlocutora hizo una mueca.

- ¿Piensas ir a la aldea? – le cuestionó de manera desafiante – no creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Alguna mejor idea?

- Arreglaremos esto entre tú y yo, _Clef – _dijo la chica, tomando el nombre del chico sin el título de máximo hechicero para dejar en claro que lo veía como su igual. – una pelea justa. Si gano en esto, no volverán a pisar mi hogar ni una sola vez en su vida.

Clef sonrió.

- _Un poco impulsiva y en ocasiones obstinada, así como era ella… - _pensó en sus pensamientos, un poco divertido por la situación, aunque en realidad esa palabra para nada describía la situación; pero no lo podía evitar. Sintió como un deja vú. Por un momento recordó cuando las tres guerreras mágicas habían llegado a Cephiro, la reacción de Umi; y las veces que, por medio de su magia, había escuchado que la guerrera del agua se quejaba de ese mundo y deseaba regresar al mundo místico porque iba a haber un evento importante; situación que duró durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Marina se sintió insultada ante la expresión facial del mago por lo que corrió rápidamente los escasos cinco pasos que los separaban y se lanzó sobre él con habilidad, para darle un golpe en el rostro, cosa que Clef evitó dando un paso hacia su izquierda; lo que hizo que la chica se enfureciera aún más y se volviera nuevamente a arremeter contra él, pero en esta ocasión, Clef tocó su mano con un dedo.

- _Honjin Fuzui__*__ - _el susurro del hechicero fue apenas perceptible, sin embargo, la chica supo inmediatamente del conjuro impuesto en ella, ya que de un momento a otro no podía mover las manos ni los pies.

- No te podrás mover hasta que deshaga el hechizo – Clef sonó serio para después sonreírle de forma amable – Siento lo de hace un momento, es solo que no se me hace justo tu trato.

- ¿Qué es lo que al gran _Clef _se le hace injusto? ¿Perder contra mí?

- Lo injusto es que no quiero pelear contra una mujer; eso es lo que haría alguien sin honor. – comentó el joven aún con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – además, es como si ya hubieras perdido.

- Pues de esos han mandado varios, ¿acaso no quieres ensuciarte las manos? – le retó, molesta e impotente - Pelea limpiamente, cobarde.

- En primera, he dicho que tu acusación, no es verdad. – aseguró, volviendo a la completa seriedad - Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en eso, sin embargo, ahora soy yo el que te propongo que tengamos un trato.

- ¿Por qué habría de aceptarlo?

- Porque creo que sería justo, escucha...

Ella hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado, mirándole con ojos feroces, mientras intentaba mover sus manos, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, era imposible.

- Te propongo la posibilidad de que vivas una temporada en el castillo y yo mismo, te enseñaré a usar magia. Después de ello, si aún insistes en los cargos de los que nos acusas, arreglaremos esto de la manera que tú quieras… después de todo si lo que dices es cierto y escapaste de tu aldea; no podrás entrar de formas convencionales…

Marina le vio recelosa, lo que proponía en nada tenía sentido. Definitivamente a ese mago, le faltaban tornillos, no paraba de decir cosas ilógicas.

- ¿Qué ganas tú? – dijo.

Clef se relajó al ver que la joven estaba demasiado consternada pero un poco más apacible y sin que ella se diera cuenta, deshizo su hechizo.

- La posibilidad de que compruebes que son equivocados los cargos de los que nos acusas tú y tu gente – dijo con simpleza – solo eso.

- ¿Qué hay de mi gente?

- Sabiendo la situación real ahora, no actuaremos con cautela. Necesitan urgentemente ayuda y hoy mismo haré los preparativos con el príncipe Ferio y con el espadachín real, Lantis. Como te dije, me encargaré personalmente de eso. Aunque no sé si sea algún tipo de garantía para ti. – susurró.

Marina empezó a pensar en todo lo que eso significaba.

Cuando ella salió de su hogar con todo en su contra nunca pensó que se encontraría en esta extraña situación: se encontraba en algún lugar del castillo, inmóvil, con un loco hechicero y al parecer con una respuesta que parecía simplemente tranquilizadora y perturbadoramente sencilla.

Había dos partes de ella luchando. Una de ellas le gritaba que era una trampa¸ pero otra, le ordenaba terminantemente que tuviera confianza en el joven que tenía delante.

Esto era demasiado sencillo, demasiado fácil, demasiado… extraño.

- Acepto. – la voz de la chica salió apenas en un susurro de sus labios. – Más te vale cumplir con lo que has prometido.

- Lo sé. – comentó Clef mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la joven.

Marina abrió los ojos ante el contacto y levantó la vista hasta quedar conectada con los ojos azul profundo de Clef., los cuales, le dieron una familiar sensación de paz, como si una parte de ella supiera que todo iba a salir bien, aunque ella sabía que eso no era seguro.

No conocía a ese joven, no sabía nada de los habitantes del castillo a excepción de lo que le habían contado en su pequeña aldea; aunque debía admitir que de igual manera ella se había resistido a creer todo lo que oía al principio respecto a ese tema, pero las pruebas eran contundentes.

¿Qué era lo que debía creer? Solo quedaba una opción: tenía que comprobarlo ella misma.

Mientras tomaba esta resolución, pudo observar que Clef le tendía una mano, la cual, parecía estar esperando el contacto con la suya.

- No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo.

Marina inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a su mano.

- ¿Dónde está mi habitación? – preguntó cortante.

Clef no pareció afectado por la acción de la muchacha.

- Sígueme, por favor.

Ella le miró de reojo.

- ¿No nos van a escoltar guardias?

- No – dijo tranquilamente – confío en ti.

Marina nuevamente se sorprendió internamente, pero después negó con la cabeza.

- _No dejes que te engañe, Marina. Mantén tu cabeza fría. No importa cuánto finja, él es seguramente el enemigo, todo lo que este hechicero y la gente de aquí hace es probable que sea pura actuación._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el prólogo de esta historia y gracias especiales a los que dejaron un review:

**Rakel: **Hola, te agradezco que cheques la historia, intentaré que esté el Viernes o Sábado de cada semana la actualización ¿vale? ¡Linda semana!

**bermone: **Si, para Clef debe ser muy shockeante, más adelante iremos sabiendo más a fondo lo que piensa y Marina.. si, tiene algunos misterios que ni siquiera ella se espera. Gracias por comentar!

**Serena Ryuuzaki: **Hola, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque me quedó cortito, espero los próximos sean más largos y obviamente, introducir a todos los personajes de la historia, gracias por pasarte.

Gracias también a las personas que siguen la historia y/o que la marcaron en favoritos.

Intentaré actualizar viernes o sábado de cada semana. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Que tengan una excelente semana de agradables lecturas y días extraordinarios!


End file.
